Aurora's RantsTips for the Common Fanfictioner
by AuroraBeaumonere
Summary: things people really should read...My little rants that the community of Twilight should really listen to...IDEAS FOR FANFICTIONS ARE UP! Review me or Ill go all Victoria on you!
1. Chapter 1

Ok I just got inspired…

People here is some advice I will give you for free…

Don't do the normal! Don't go just by the book! Get the characters right and make things _complicated_. I hate it when people write like fourth graders! Such as…

"_oh Edward I love you so much." I was so happy._

Ok first of all we know she's happy, but what about the outcome? What about deeper feelings? You cant just feel happiness, you have other emotions also!!

Ok I hate the fanfic's where Bella is an international singer/ performer…and says on stage!

"_This is for you Edward…"_

Two things, I just want to turn off the computer and push it off the table in fury when I read those words! If I were to say, Bella were a singer she wouldn't say that because it would be an act of graveling! Sure she misses Edward, but its soooo personal to her that she would keep it to herself! Besides, there are thousands of Edwards out there, and all of them would claim their fame to being the "Edward" of Bella's" hmmm?? Am I wrong??

Bella. X angel. LIES!!!

Bella is not an angel! A human cannot be a angel! It says in the bible, you could be half angel, a Nehalem, but not a full-fledged angel!!

I will update later…on more things I think up…review me or die!!


	2. my apologies to my reviewers

My Apologies for my earlier chapter…

I am Christian, and when I said that Bella cannot be a angel is a lie…even though it is my personal feelings…I just have to say that even though I may be Christian and don't believe that you could become an angel doesn't mean other people cant do it! Its just my personal feeling…and that's what fanfiction is for.

Ok so here's another thing…propaganda.

Ok so I read many fanfics where Bella is involved with the Iraqi war…ok were all upset about it but please! I like fanfiction because it is a world out of the one I'm living in right now! So please! Keep your political positions and opinions to yourself! Don't sway the fanfic public to where you want to believe! It is about what is in your mind, and how you could let it all out on fanfiction!

Bella x pregnancy impossible!

I hate those! I believe all of the people of fanfiction would agree!!

Ok so those stupid summaries…sigh

We get the fact that you cant write a summary, but don't tell us! If the summary is bad then the story is bad! That's how writing is!

Be descriptive! Write about everything in the setting! Smell, taste, hearing, touch…it goes on and on and on…!

Don't tell us its your first fanfic…if you've written before then you can be on fanfiction, its as easy as that.

So write on my fellow writers! And keep it original!!

Review me or die!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Idea's of Intrigue

Here are some idea's I have not seen in the Fanficiton community…(p.s. if you are to do this give me credit on your summary…I will report if you don't…trust me ill find a way…any kind of credit is appealing to me…)

1. People in the twilight community never realized that Forks is located very close to VOLCANOS!!!! What happens if Mt. Saint Helens erupts again and Bella has to be saved???? Also many dormant Volcanoes reside there!!

2. The scientific Anatomy of The vampire body…the science behind becoming a vampire! There has to be something that would explain speed, strength, invincible bodies, and most importantly the stopper to death!!!(Hee hee sense the quote from Harry Potter???)

3. (This is especially Important!!!!! This is definally one of the best ones no one has ever done…) How did Elizabeth Masen know about vampires? How did she come across the information that vampires existed and she asked for her own son to be changed in to one? (This is the key to the series of the books! I just know it!!)

4. What is up with Bella? Ok I do know that most people already noticed the differences in Bella and normal people…but listen here. 1. She never really socialized with other people. 2. How is it she didn't have a tan when she came from Phoenix? (Not suggesting anything...vampire-wise, just merely stating.) 3. She's completely immune to anything involving her mind…Jasper's power is a calming action meaning its more of a physical relationship…mind and body. More of a nervous system attack than something involving her mind. So that means she's totally immune to anything inside her mind. Is there a purpose for that? Is there something hiding within her brain that vampires aren't able to see?

Ok people if you use these make sure you give me credit!!!! Consequences will be distributed if not….!!!!

Review me or die!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

ANOTHER RANT FROM AURORA---

A NOTE ON ONE-SHOTS:

1.Its ok to repost one-shots. If you repost them more people would read it, its not like people are going to "alert" it; hell it's a _one _shot.

2. One-shots are usually the best starters for stories; unless it includes the death of a main character; a.k.a. Edward, Bella…the whole Volturi the list goes on.

CHALLENGE- whoever that reads this chapter, here's a challenge for you… 

First one to make 100 one-shots in any category and 10 stories (complete)…

**PRIZE- recognition from me, and a whole chapter dedicated to them… and for every review I make I will recommend that they read your story. **

Good luck and keep your eyes dazzled!!!

Review me or die!!


End file.
